I can't stop! I love you!
by 3D waffle
Summary: Gary is in love with Ash Ketchum but Ash is straight as pole. How will Gary make Ash his?
1. Chapter 1

Don't owns nothin of pokemon. This is my first fiction. So give it a try and review plz!

Enjoy~~~:{ D

My names Gary Oak. I'm 18 years old and in love. Yup, that's right. Gary Oak is in LOVE. As a matter fact I've been in love since the first day I saw him.

Yes, it's a dude and that dude is Ash ketchum. The first time I saw Ash was when we were kids and at that time we were friends. So he's my first love and is still my love today. I've tried every possible way to get over him because it's weird for two guys to get together.

I mean that's what society has taught us but I still can't. Even when I had so many woman throw themselves at me. I would always look to Ash. Especially when he sees me with woman because I just love to see his jealous, sulking, and red face. It's too cute but I really want that look to be directed to the woman and not me.

Sigh. Anyways in the end I gave up and accepted that I'm gay. Scratch that. Only gay for Ash. Literally. I tried with others but I felt disgusted to be with them. I can only get it up with woman or dirty thoughts about Ash. Mostly dirty thoughts about Ash.

"Gary! Come down for dinner and I got some good news for you!" Sigh. I went down stairs to meet my grandpa professor Oak. I was only half way down the stairs when I already smell the KFC and that's when I went down stairs a little more faster. I see my grandpa already setting a plate of food for me on the table.

" Guess who's coming to town tomorrow." " Don't know gramps and don't care." I dived into my food like I was starving. Usually I would eat proper but it's only my gramps and I. "Oh, really Gary. Not even if the person was Ash Ketchum?"

I continued eating my food like I didn't care but I really did but I don't want gramps to know. The reason why is because he knows I'm in love with Ash but doesn't know how much I love him. Which is good. I don't want any so called "help" from gramps because that would be embarrassing. "Oh, cool. Why is he coming back? I thought he was one step away from becoming a pokemon master."

"Ahh, that's right Gary but when you heard that he was already pokemon master." I coughed out my food and looked at him with "are you serious look". He nods his head and said,

" yes, that's right Gary and you will be picking him up 6:00a.m. from the port tomorrow." This time I couldn't hold my surprise and my jaw drops but in my head it's saying " fuck yes! Ash is coming back! Ash with the cute ass, slim waist, plump lips, raven hair, and his chocolate brown eyes! Ash!"

Yup, my brain is officially high jacked by Ash panting images and much more naughty things. Geez, I'm glad the table is not glass cause gramps would not like to see my raging hard on that's right under the table.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Authors note

I know it's a short chapter but the next one will be longer ok! :)

This will definitely not be one of those stories... Well, I can't tell you that because that will ruin the surprise!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note

First part is a quick review of what happened. Ok, let's get started!?

Yup, my brain is officially high jacked by Ash panting images and much more naughty things. Geez, I'm glad the table is not glass cause gramps would not like to see my raging hard on that's right under the table.

"Alright gramps. I'll pick up Ash tomorrow. So I better get to sleep early because I gotta wake up early".

" Good night Gary!"

I enter my bed and did X landing on my bed. Geez, what a day. I get to see my little Ashy boy. Hehehe, he always gets mad when I call him that. He just gets red in the face from embarrassment and from anger. It's just too cute! Geez, I'm sounding just like one of my fan girls. I really gotta stop hanging with them.

Well, better try and get some sleep. I gotta look good tomorrow.

(On the ship scene now)

"Come on it's time to sleep because we got to get up early tomorrow".

"Ok, dad. I know but give me a goodnight kiss".

Awe my kid is so cute but I'll keep that to myself. "Ok, but aren't you getting a little old for that?".

"Hell no! Every one can still get a goodnight kiss at age 11 dad". "Well, yes you can but that's not what 11 year old kids say at this age you know but I guess you're unique". "Damn right I am!"

I kissed my son's forehead with a little smirk at the comment, turned off the light and I closed the door with quick good night. Sigh, I hope we reach the port a little faster.

I mean you get restless after awhile of being in a ship but it's worth it because now I can get a good rest for a long time.

Sigh, it's been a very long journey but I finally made my dream come true. Everything was according to plan. Well not the kid part but he wasn't even my kid. A woman came up to me and said that this was my kid but Raziel is going to 11 soon. So yeah.

It was complete bull shit but I knew if I rejected she would've left the kid somewhere else. She didn't even name the kid and he was nine years old then. Raziel knows that I'm not his real father but he doesn't really care because he likes me.

Well that's what he said before and now. I just hope that my mom won't freak out and that Gary won't be there at all and somewhere else for research.

If he's there then there will be endless laughter and "I can't believe you got a kid Ashy boy"! I am really hoping he's not there.

Not that I'm embarrassed of my new kid because I treat him as my own but its just that Gary gets on my nerves.

Sigh, I gotta get to bed and hope for the best.

(Mourning at the port)

"Come on Raziel! We got to get off before the boat takes off again"!

" I'm coming down right now dad"!

Sigh, geez this kid is so slow like a Torterra. Well, I least were finally here.

"Ash!" My eyes widen because I knew that voice and I just hope that I was wrong but then I heard the keyword.

"Yo, Ashy boy! Over here!" Damn why is Gary fuckin Oak here!

I tried to pretend I didn't hear anything and really hoping that Raziel will get down from the boat as quick as possible but that didn't happen. What's worse was that Gary grabbed my shoulder to turn me around.

"Hey there Ashy boy! You didn't hear me or what. Never mind that's not important any more. Gramps told me you were coming and told me to pick you up".

"Hey, Gary and stop calling me that. It's annoying and thanks for picking me up". Gary smirks that same annoying stupid smirk. Next time I won't tell professor Oak about me coming home.

"Nope and your welcome and let's get going". "Hey, dad did you pack my sneakers!" At that moment Raziel comes walking towards me with a concerned face. Probably because he thought he lost then but I packed them in my suitcase.

"Yeah, I packed them inside my suitcase". "Whew, I thought I lost them for good this time. Umm... Who's this dad?" "Oh, this is professor Gary Oak... umm Gary you ok?" I looked at Gary but he still had this shocked expression and it was kinda funny because he had his eyes wide open and jaw down to the floor. I wasn't expecting this sort of reaction but it's way better than the one I was expecting. Dang I should've bought a camera.

"Wait this can't be your kid! I mean he's practically almost a teen and you couldn't have a kid when you were 7!" I smiled at him and decided to mess around with him. So I put on my serious mad face. "Gary he is my son he just looks older than what he is and he is 4 years old!" Oh, geez you should see the look on his face!

"Don't fucking bull shit me Ash! If he was he would be a freak of nature! I mean look at him"! I couldn't hold it in any more. I drop to the floor cracking up with tears in on my eyes. Then I saw the look of understanding that I was fucking with him.

"Shut up! You freaky weirdo! Ash is my father! Even if he gets my age wrong in purpose!" I stopped laughing realizing that my kid was starting to tear up.

"Hey, kiddo. Don't cry. Your a boy and boys shouldn't cry and don't worry about what anyone says about you not being my son because you are no matter what. Ok."

Raziel smiled at me and wiped his tears but still glares at Gary and he grabs my hand. What I didn't expect was Gary glaring at the kid too. Weird.

"Umm... Gary. Sorry to interrupt your stare contest with my kid but can we go now?" Gary still glares at my kid for a little more then said, "yeah, ok Ashy boy". Gary led us to his green car. Which used to be pink but I guess he got a new paint job.

Once we got on the car. Gary wanted Raziel to sit in the back but there was enough room in the front and seat belts for all three of us but I guess Garry didn't want the kid to sit in middle next to him. I just hope they won't argue but as soon as I thought that. They started to argue. Sigh, this is going to be a long drive.

Author's note

So what do you think! Good or not so good? I hope it's at least ok. So plz review so I know and what to improve. I also hope you are enjoying this story. Next chapter will be Gary P. O. V. Ok! ? ﾟﾘﾋ?


End file.
